


just a touch of brownie magic

by kalerus



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Age Regression/De-Aging, Bang Chan & Han Jisung | Han & Seo Changbin are Best Friends, Bang Chan is So Done, Brownies, Cute Han Jisung | Han, Fluff and Crack, Gen, Han Jisung | Han-centric, Light Angst, M/M, Minsung and Seungjin if you squint, Oh and Also, Seungmin & Minho are still divorced, Supernatural Elements, felix is an angel
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-08
Updated: 2021-01-02
Packaged: 2021-03-09 21:48:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 7,092
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27953399
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kalerus/pseuds/kalerus
Summary: Jisung is having a rough week. He’s forgetting the choreography, forgetting his lyrics, and worst of all, he hasn’t been able to write anything new. Enter one pan of freshly baked brownies by Felix combined with 3AM desperation, and you have a Jisung passed out on the living room couch for all to see. Except what the members find the next morning isn’t the quokka they were used to seeing, but a sleeping 6-year-old Jisung.Really, what did Felix put in those brownies?
Relationships: Han Jisung | Han/Lee Minho | Lee Know, Hwang Hyunjin/Kim Seungmin
Comments: 27
Kudos: 209





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, I am back once again. I just wanted to write something cute about the kids, and I really wanted de-aged Jisung to really spice things up in the SKZ dorm. I mean after seeing them being defeated by a baby in that one Japanese show appearance, imagine if they were up against Jisung as a child. 
> 
> Side note, it's the first time that I am writing with all 8 characters, and it's been really hard to balance. Please go easy on me in terms of grammar. As always, enjoy!

_ The world is really against me _ , Jisung thought as he tripped over his own feet for the third time. Minho gave him a sympathetic look, while the others let out a sigh. Jeongin was more worried, wondering why Jisung was messing up so much. Despite not being part of the dance line, Jisung was quick to learn choreography and had his own unique flair when it came to dancing. Forgetting the choreography was a different matter, but Jisung rarely made a mistake. 

Hyunjin glared at Jisung, finally having enough, “This is the part where I say you should dance better.” Jisung shrugged off his comment, on a different day he would answer back with their classic, ‘well you should rap better’, but he wasn’t really in the mood. 

“Hey, that’s enough guys. Sungie, do you need a break?” Chan asked Jisung. 

“I’m fine hyung, just don’t worry about it. Just a little off.” Jisung walked over to where his water bottle was, taking slow sips as he avoided eye contact with Chan. 

Chan has known Jisung pre-debut, before Stray Kids had even formed. He knew that Jisung was not in the best condition, he had something on his mind. Chan was determined to give Jisung  _ the talk  _ after practice, maybe rope in Changbin to get Jisung to spill whatever was bothering him. 

“Well, I think we should all take a breather. Let’s do a 10 minute break, yeah?” 

Everyone more or less agreed as they all dispersed to different areas of the practice room. Hyunjin looked over at Jisung before deciding that he would probably get into another fight if Jisung breathed at him wrong. Sighing, Hyunjin plopped down next to Seungmin, draping himself over the other’s lap. 

“Seungminnie, there’s definitely something wrong with Jisung,” Hyunjin said, resting his head on Seungmin’s lap. 

“Hmm, I think so too, Jisungie isn’t usually this dispirited,” Seungmin paused, “he didn’t even flirt with Minho today or spotanousely sing.” 

“You know, now that you mention it that’s a good point,” Hyunjin gasped, “maybe he’s getting sick.” 

Seungmin patted Hyunjin’s head, “I don’t think so, but something is definitely up.” Hyunjin and Seungmin secretly observed Jisung, noticing that Minho was making his way towards him. 

Minho nudged Jisung, motioning for the water bottle in his hand. 

“Hyung, you know yours is over there right?” Jisung smiled as he asked Minho. 

“It’s too far, and I felt like drinking out of yours,” Minho shrugged as Jisung handed him the water bottle. Jisung appreciated the fact that Minho hadn’t asked him what was wrong, because nothing  _ was  _ wrong. He just felt like his limbs went on vacation with his sense of rhythm, while his brain was still playing  _ Howl’s Moving Castle _ on loop back at home. Minho looked at Jisung, he was being uncharacteristically quiet. Not the introspective quiet, or the angry quiet, but more of the i’m going to cry if I speak quiet, and it was a bit heartbreaking to see. Minho hadn’t known Jisung as long as the other boys, but they have grown to be one of the closest. It also helped that Minho loved watching Jisung, I mean who wouldn’t? The boy is extremely expressive and endearing. Jisung felt several eyes on him, but chose not to acknowledge any of them. Before he could mentally prepare himself to resume dance practice, he felt someone hug him from behind. 

“I thought you could use a hug,” Felix smiled as he gave Jisung a squeeze. 

“Yeah, thanks Lix. You’re the best,” Jisung smiled at Felix as he stepped out of the hug to face him. 

“Don’t thank me just yet, I’m planning to bake some brownies today, and you have first dibs,” Felix said. 

Jisung laughed, despite his bad mood, he couldn’t turn down Felix. 

“Alright guys, back to practice!” Chan had been watching with Changbin and Jeongin the whole time, observing all the kids. As an honorary hyung, Jeongin have been included in the hyung group huddle. 

“Looked like Lix got him to lighten up a bit,” Changbin whispered to Chan as they got in formation. 

“Oh yeah, and I heard brownies,” Chan whispered back, “it’s gonna be a good night at the dorm.” 

“Shoot hyung, I think he heard us,” Jeongin said, poking Changbin’s side as an attempt to signal them to act natural. Jisung had definitely heard. He wasn’t really mad, he’s actually happy that the hyungs (plus Jeongin) were looking out for him. 

The rest of dance practice ended smoothly, Jisung only forgot a hand movement or two, and his legs were finally getting themselves together. Jisung, Minho, Chan, and Changbin piled in one car while Hyunjin, Jeongin, Seungmin, and Felix went in the other. Despite how tired Felix was, he felt the other members’ excitement which gave him the energy needed to bake some brownies. Since he was making them mainly for Jisung, they needed to be extra chocolaty. He hoped that they still had enough chocolate in the fridge.  _ We have three fridges, one of them is bound to have some chocolate.  _ Felix hummed as he watched the cars pass by, making sure to wave to Jisung in the other car. 

Jisung waved back at Felix, smiling softly as he put in his headphones. He knew Chan was going to attempt to give him  _ the talk,  _ Jisung could tell. Chan had his serious leader face on, while Changbin was glancing back and forth between the both of them. 

“Oh no, I feel myself falling unconscious,” Jisung said, “the light, it’s getting dim.” 

“Jisung, your eyes are open.” 

Jisung rolled his eyes, “Channie hyung, I meant emotionally not physically.” 

“You can’t be emotionally unconscious, that’s not a thing.” Changbin scoffed while Chan just sighed. 

From the other seat Minho quipped in response, “Oh, I do it all the time when I talk with Seungmin, it takes seconds.” 

Jisung giggled, “See, Minho hyung knows what I mean.” 

“Yeah, yeah, of course Minho would get what you mean,” Changbin teased, making Jisung blush. 

“That’s not true, Channie hyung gets what I mean. Right, hyung?” Jisung whipped his head around to look at Chan. 

_ Oh god, what was happening? I zone out for 5 seconds and Jisung and Changbin roped me into something again.  _ Chan cleared his throat, “Right well, you know…,” he glanced at Changbin for help, “we all get what you mean.” Minho snorted at his response. 

Changbin laughed from seeing Chan’s face as he tried to catch up to whatever was happening. 

“See? Now, let me be unconscious in peace.” Jisung turned towards the window, turning up the music as he counted the number of cars going by. 


	2. Chapter 2

By the time they reached the dorm, it was nearly 1 AM. All that was quiet before was quickly replaced with the sheer chaos of 8 boys entering. 

“Oh my god, Jisung you can’t put your shoes here,” Hyunjin said as he kicked Jisung’s shoes out of the way, “they literally block up the whole door.” 

“Wow, last time I checked I wasn’t wearing clown shoes, so there’s no way that you can’t step around them,” Jisung huffed in response, picking up his shoes. 

“Well last time I checked, you are a clown and those are your shoes,” Hyunjin paused for dramatic effect, “c-l-o-w-n shoes.”

Jisung was going to pull a pre-debut moment and fight Hyunjin, right in front of this door. 

“Everyone is going to be a clown if we don’t let Felix bake his brownies,” Jeongin said pushing his way past Hyunjin and Jisung. 

“Fine, truce,” Jisung and Hyunjin said simultaneously, stepping out of the way for the others to come in. 

“Alright guys, go shower! Youngest first this time since it was in age order last time,” Chan said to the group, “but Changbin still goes last.” 

“Wait, why? Hyung, that’s discrimination.” Changbin crossed his arms as he looked at the rest of the younger members scurry off to the bathrooms. 

“Because you take 20 minutes to finish showering, and you use up all the hot water!”

Changbin hid his smile, “There are times when you have to go your pace, we even wrote a song about it,” Changbin was full on grinning as he continued, “I want to fully commit to the message that we give our STAYs.” 

Chan sighed, dropping his head in defeat, “I can’t, Minho is in charge, if you have complaints, take it up to him.” Chan patted Minho’s back as he made his way into his room, “If you need me, please don’t.” 

“So, Minho hyung, like I said, I have a certain pace--” 

“Yes, and god gave me two fists for a reason,” Minho said nonchalantly. Changbin knew Minho was kidding, but he didn’t want to risk it. It’s not like he was Jisung with built in immunity, he wasn’t looking to get killed before he could eat Felix’s brownies. 

“Of course hyung, you have to do your thing too.” Changbin glanced at the direction of the bathrooms, “I’m just going to go over there, just in case.” 

“Okay, don’t trip,” Minho smiled sweetly as he sat down on the couch, passing time on his phone as he waited for the bathrooms to open up. 

Meanwhile, Jisung has somehow spiraled into a full blown crisis. His hair was still wet as he sat down on his bed, staring at his phone. He took it into the shower with him as usual, but when he tried to open up the Notes app, his screen wouldn’t respond. Everything else seemed to be in order, he could still pull up Youtube. It seemed to not want to open up his notes.  _ Of course this would happen as soon as I had inspiration.  _ Jisung sighed, watching a water droplet plop onto his phone. 

“Wait a minute, why is there water coming out from my eyes,” Jisung wiped his face, “wait, wait, am I  _ crying?”  _ Jisung didn’t feel  _ that  _ upset, he didn’t even mean to cry.  _ First Hyunjin called me a clown, now I can’t even tell that I’m crying. God, I’m the world’s saddest clown if that’s the case.  _

Jeongin had been outside the door the whole time, he didn’t want to be welcomed by a naked Jisung again. Before he could enter, he had heard Jisung’s outburst and decided that he was going to hang out in Chan’s room instead. Y’know, for Jisung’s sake really. Jeongin swung open the door, hitting something. 

“Ow, watch it!” Hyunjin rubbed his shoulder, “Innie you should be more careful, I could have been Minho hyung.” 

Jeongin laughed saying, “Yeah but Minho hyung won’t stick wet tissues into my mouth, that’s reserved for you and the love you guys share.” 

Hyunjin just rolled his eyes as he plopped into Felix’s bed. “Come cuddle me, I need love.” 

“Ask Seungminnie hyung, I’m not open for business.” Jeongin ignored Hyunjin’s pouty face as he crawled into Chan’s bed.

“Seungmin? Please? For like 5 minutes.”

Seungmin sighed as he let Hyunjin rest on his lap, “You could have dried your hair first.”

“You can do it for me,” Hyunjin said with a smile. 

Across the room, Chan let out a sigh, “Do you guys ever take my words seriously, or do they come out as suggestions?” He massaged his temples in frustration. Apparently one night was too much to ask for some alone time. The kids could be so clingy. 

“Hyung, you should really take in these moments,” Jeongin said, “once we’re all grown up we won’t even want to hang out with you.” 

“Yeah hyung, you’re getting up there in age. Retirement is around the corner,” Hyunjin giggled as he chimed on. 

“Ha ha, very funny. Honestly, all you guys do is beg Lixie for brownies and roast me.”

“We also sing and dance sometimes.” Seungmin said. 

Before Chan could retort, Changbin walked in, “Does anyone want some snacks? It’ll be awhile before the brownies finish.” 

“Oh god, not you too.” Chan threw up his hands, submitting himself to the events that lead up to him having half of the members crammed in his room. 

“Just, don’t eat on the beds.” Chan sighed as he reached for the chips, joining the rest of the members. 

Minho had just finished drying his hair, heading towards his room. He heard the members’ voices coming from his shared room.  _ Well, I guess I will have to take a detour _ . Minho made his way into the kitchen instead, watching Felix place the brownies in the oven. 

“Oh hyung, where’s everyone else? They usually crowd around in the kitchen until the brownies are done.” 

“Channie hyung’s room,” Minho replied as he opened up one of the cupboards, “looks like they took some snacks too.” 

“Oh no, that means they won’t be able to eat the brownies.” 

“Oh, they’ll be able to, trust me.” Minho cocked his head to the side as he looked at the bag of chocolate chips on the counter, “I didn’t think we had chocolate left.” Minho remembered that Jisung had eaten all the chocolate in the house last Friday when he was working on a new song. 

Felix smiled shyly, “That’s what I thought! But I found this lodged in between the shelves of fridge #2.” 

“Ah, I see.” Minho muttered.  _ I wonder if he checked the expiration date. Well, it doesn’t matter since it’s getting baked, right?  _

Felix took off his apron, throwing the empty bag of chocolate chips into the trash. He looked at the dishes and decided that tomorrow was a good day to do them. 

“Hyung, I’ll be in our room if you need anything,” Felix paused, “Can you let Jisung know when the brownies are finished?”

Minho nodded, “Sure, have fun. If there are crumbs in my bed, Seungmin will pay the price for their crimes.” Felix laughed as he went to join the others. 

Minho wondered if he should also go to his room, he really didn’t want any crumbs in his bed, but he saw that Jisung’s light was on.  _ If I join, that would be 7 people in the room, meaning a fire hazard. So, I should go to Sungie’s room. For the safety and well-being of the others, of course.  _ Minho nodded in satisfaction after his nonsensical reasoning. He already made the decision to join Jisung, but just in case somebody was to ask, he would have an excuse ready. 

“Jisungie, I’m coming in,” Minho said as he opened the door, “Oh my god, are you crying?” Minho quickly closed the door, knowing that Jisung didn’t want six other people to crowd him if he was crying. 

“N-no,” Jisung stammered, quickly drying his hair to avoid Minho’s gaze, “It was my hair, the water got into my eyes.” 

Minho stared at Jisung and thought,  _ Right, the water from your hair traveled down your face and made those tear streaks.  _ Minho decided that if Jisung didn’t want to address it then he wouldn’t bring it up.

“Alright, I believe you,” Minho plopped onto Jisung’s bed, “I’m going to sleep here tonight for fire safety.”

“Hyung what? Fire safety? Wait, you know what you don’t have to explain.” Jisung sighed as he looked at Minho sprawled out on his bed, scrolling through his phone. He could guess that Minho wanted to comfort him, but god forbid if he verbalized it. Jisung heard Changbin’s loud giggle from the other room, joined with Hyunjin’s laugh. Jisung would have loved to join the rest of them, but he didn’t want to bring the mood down. Jisung plopped on top of Minho, “Hyung-ah, are the brownies done?” 

“Hmm, I don’t know,” Minho said as he continued watching a cat video on his phone, “Felix said I should tell you once they’re done.” 

Jisung scrunched his nose up in amusement, “Well, when are you planning to tell me?” 

Minho glanced at Jisung, his head was now on Minho’s chest, “When you go out to get some, that’s when they’re ready.” Jisung smiled, rubbing his face on Minho’s chest as Minho went back to his video. 

Minho was trying to keep it together, he really was. He was surprised Jisung didn’t hear the heart attack that was occurring due to his constant rubbing. _Wow, the cinematic parallels between this cat and Jisung is astonishing._ Minho reached out to pet Jisung’s head, his hair was still damp as Minho combed his fingers through it. _He’s so cute_ Minho thought, _time to push him off._  
“Hyung, what? Why can’t we cuddle?” Jisung complained as Minho pushed him aside. 

“One cat at a time, or my heart can’t take it,” Minho said as he turned away from a pouting Jisung. Jisung sighed in defeat as he laid on the other side of the bed, watching Minho’s back.  _ Minho hyung has a really nice back, I should tell him,  _ Jisung paused,  _ no, since he won’t let me cuddle him, I’ll compliment everyone else’s back except his.  _ Jisung found himself to be more tired than he thought, his mind was slipping into sleep as he continued to sulk about Minho.  _ I’ll take a quick nap, then brownies.  _ Jisung gave into sleep’s warm embrace, snuggling into Minho’s side. 

When Jisung came to, it was nearly 3 AM. The lights were turned off with a softly snoring Minho at his side. Jisung smiled as he moved Minho’s arm aside, heading to the kitchen for the long awaited brownies. The other two rooms were quiet, Jisung guessed that they all had gone asleep not long after he did. Jisung prayed that there was at least one piece of brownie left for him, but knowing his members, he’ll settle for crumbs. Jisung was surprised to find that there were still brownies waiting for him, with a handwritten note. The note said: ‘Jisung’s Cheer Up Brownies’, and everyone had written little messages for him. They were mostly lighthearted jabs about how he got to eat first. Changbin had threatened to eat him if he finished the brownies without sharing. 

Smiling he picked up a brownie, “Oh, there’s chocolate chips. I didn’t know we had any left,” Jisung shrugged, shoving the brownie in his mouth. 

He honestly couldn’t tell you what happened after the first bite, Jisung remembered eating one, and then as if he was possessed by a vengeful brownie devouring ghost, he had blacked out, waking up to an empty plate of brownies. 

_ Oh god, I feel terrible. Wait? Where did all the brownies go?  _ Jisung groaned out in pain as he rubbed his stomach, “I guess I found them.” Jisung wanted to throw up, but also lie down. He didn’t want to risk throwing up in his room either. Making his way towards the couch, Jisung went to lay down.  _ At least it’s leather,  _ Jisung thought to himself. Jisung curled up in the fetal position, mentally cursing himself for eating all those brownies. He swore he just ate one.  _ What did Felix put in those brownies? I’m going to sue him for emotional distress if I survive the night.  _

Jisung managed to fall back asleep despite his nausea, quickly forgetting all about the whole plate of brownies he just devoured when he blacked out earlier. 

-The Next Morning-

Chan’s alarm rang, waking up everyone who crashed in his room last night. 

“Hyung, turn it off,” Hyunjin groaned as he covered his ears. Five other groans were heard as the alarm continued to ring. Chan yawned, quickly turning off the alarm. It was already 9 AM, but the whole dorm was up late last night. Even Jeongin was still in bed despite being an early riser. 

“Hyung, do you think Jisung ate the brownies?” Felix asked sleepily, watching Chan scramble to find his shirt. 

“Well, I guess we can find out soon,” Chan smiled as he finished putting on his shirt, “whoever wants brownies should really get up soon.” 

“Did you say brownies? I’ve been up since yesterday, let’s go!” Changbin hopped out of bed, dragging a barely conscious Jeongin with him. 

“Jinnie, come on, let’s get some coffee in you,” Seungmin gently pulled Hyunjin up to join the rest of the members. 

As the group opened the door, they were also greeted with Minho opening his. 

“Ah, is Jisung not with you?” Minho asked. 

“Did he run away from your snoring hyung?” Hyunjin teased Minho. 

“You know it’s never too late in the morning to eat tissues.”

“Hyung, have my apologies,” Hyunjin ducked behind Seungmin who laughed at the exchange. 

Seungmin motioned towards the kitchen, “He’s probably in the kitchen attacking the brownies.” They all seemed to agree with that statement, making their way to the kitchen. On the table was an empty plate of brownies and no Jisung in sight. 

“I’m gonna eat him, I warned him already, this kid,” Changbin said. 

Felix, however, was happy that Jisung liked the brownies enough to eat all of them. “I just hope he didn’t get sick from eating all those brownies.” 

“He’s passed out on the couch from all those brownies, bet.” Hyunjin smirked as he went towards the living room, “He’s probably too lazy to go back to bed --” Hyunjin stopped mid-sentence to let out a shriek. 

Chan ran in after him, followed by the rest of the members, “What happened? Something wrong with Jisungie?” 

All eyes followed Hyunjin’s pointing finger to a child sleeping on the couch, “Why is there a child here?” Chan asked. 

“And why is it wearing Jisung’s pajamas,” Minho added as he approached the couch. 

“Uh hyungs, I think the more important question is...Where is Jisungie hyung?” Jeongin watched as 6 pairs of eyes stared at him in astonishment. 

The child on the couch woke up from the yelling, he rubbed his eyes, adjusting the shirt that was falling off his shoulder. “What’s going on?” 

All seven heads snapped to attention towards the voice.

The child looked at the seven boys, slightly nervous as he asked, “My name is Han Jisung, I live in Seoul. Where are my parents?” 


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello! Thank you so much for leaving kudos and comments!  
> I wasn't sure how to address the magic that was involved, but let's just assume that the kids would have just rolled with it in typical Gen Z fashion. I was tempted to write actual baby Jisung, but I wanted all the characters to get something out of this ordeal (besides absolute chaos). I'll have the next chapter up soon!

Chan felt like he was going to have an aneurysm. Jisung has miraculously turned into a child overnight, lost his memories, and now the members are technically going to be charged with kidnapping if Jisung starts calling for help.  _ This might as well happen to me,  _ Chan thought,  _ even worse, nobody did the dishes last night so add that to the long list of why I need a vacation.  _

“Felix, what the  _ hell  _ did you put in those brownies?”

“I just made the brownies like normal!” Felix said defensively, “Eggs, lots of butter, flour, the usual, and chocolate chips --oh.” Felix paused guiltily, figuring out what might have gone wrong in last night’s brownies.

“Oh?” Minho echoed, “Oh, I see.” Minho went silent, nodding in agreement with Felix. 

Chan looked between the two boys, still confused at what was happening. 

Felix hesitated before continuing, “Well, I found some questionable chocolate chips in the fridge, but I didn’t think it would be a big deal since they were refrigerated.” 

Before Chan could ask more questions, he felt someone grab the hem of his shirt. 

“Um, excuse me. I have to go to the bathroom.” Jisung said shyly, avoiding eye contact with the boys that were crowded around him. 

“Oh -yes, bathroom,” Chan pointed down the hall, “it’s on the right.” 

Jisung nodded, holding up the waistband of his pajamas as he waddled down the hall towards the bathroom. Meanwhile, the members looked on as a tiny Jisung walked away, trying to register everything that was happening. Jisung had finally made it to the bathroom, trying to not trip on his clothes. He felt like he should be more afraid of seeing seven strangers staring at him when he woke up, but there was this familiar feeling about them that eased his mind. He still wondered where his parents were, surely they didn’t give him away. 

_ If they did, I would have liked it if they sent me with some clothes that fit.  _ Jisung washed his hands, standing on his tippy toes to reach the sink. Jisung debated on whether he should ask them to call his parents, but the problem was that he couldn’t remember their number very well. Every time he tried to recall something, it felt like he was treading through mud, moving but not going anywhere. It seemed like something was blocking his memories. Drying his hands on his shirt, Jisung decided to ditch the pants, it was more of a hassle to try to walk in them. Jisung walked out of the bathroom, not expecting to see that the seven boys had crowded in the hallway to wait for him. 

“We wanted to make sure you didn’t fall in the toilet,” Hyunjin said worriedly.

“Hyunjin, that’s ridiculous,” Changbin rolled his eyes, “we should be more worried about him escaping through the window.” 

“Hyung, we live in an apartment? On the 5th floor? And Jisung is literally a fetus,” Jeongin continued, “sometimes I wonder who is the actual hyung in this household.” 

Jisung didn’t like it when they talked about him like he wasn’t standing right there, crossing his arms indignantly, he pouted as the older boys continued to bicker. 

“I’m not that little,” Jisung whispered. 

Minho couldn’t help but laugh fondly when he heard Jisung’s comment, holding back the urge to hug him. 

“Alright, alright that’s enough, we should focus on fixing this mess.” Minho walked towards Jisung, patting his head softly, “as cute as Jisung is now, I would like to have my Sungie back.”

“Minho is right, we should figure out why this happened rather than how it happened,” Chan paused, glancing at Jisung fiddling with the sleeves of his oversized shirt, “and get him clothes that fit.” 

Chan wanted to take a nap and hoped everything would go back to normal, but he had to take charge as the oldest and the leader of the team. 

Sighing inwardly, Chan began to shift into action, “Hyunjin and Seungmin, you guys go and buy clothes that can fit Jisung.” Seungmin and Hyunjin agreed, throwing one last glance at Jisung before leaving. 

Turning towards Felix, Chan continued, “Felix, take Jeongin and Changbin...try to figure out what happened and if the brownies really were the cause.” Felix nodded, he was determined to help, feeling like he was partially responsible for this whole situation. As the trio left went to the kitchen to look for clues, only Chan and Minho were left. 

Chan signaled to Minho to join as he went to hold Jisung’s hand, "So Jisung, let’s go to your room and talk.” Jisung only nodded in agreement, trusting Chan and Minho. 

Jisung sat on what he assumed to be his bed, feet not quite touching the ground as he waited for either boy to talk. Six year-old Jisung was very different from what twenty year-old Jisung came to be. He was always an introverted and curious boy, but the current Jisung had learned how to filter his thoughts from his words. Little Jisung however, wore his heart on his sleeve. Jisung couldn’t help but to fidget under the attention, he wasn’t used to such intense stares from strangers. 

Minho kneeled down to Jisung’s eye level, “Sungie, I can hear you thinking, it’s gonna be okay,” Minho stroked Jisung’s hair, “you’re not in trouble.” 

Chan nodded in agreement, “We just wanted to know if this has happened before, do you remember anything?” 

Jisung shook his head, “I don’t know, I’m just six.” Jisung felt embarrassed, he really didn’t know anything. He felt like the older boys were disappointed in his answer from the way they looked at each other. 

Minho and Chan shared a look, “We forgot to introduce ourselves didn’t we?” Minho gestured at Chan, “That’s Channie hyung, and I’m Minho hyung.”

Jisung looked at the two boys, feeling more at ease since he knew who they were now. He listened to Chan’s explanation about why he was here with them, something about brownies and magic. Minho was silent, but still gazing fondly at Jisung. He felt like the older boy was obsessed with petting him, but he didn’t mind, finding comfort in the action. Jisung tried to grasp the situation as best as his little six year-old brain could before deciding that it was best to just accept whatever was happening was happening. He shrugged, there wasn’t much that he could do now. 

“I get it now,” Jisung said as he hopped down from the bed, looking at Minho and Chan. 

“Okay, so do you think you can turn back somehow?” Chan asked expectantly. 

“Nope, no idea.” Jisung said with a smile, “Do you have any more of those brownies?” Jisung was getting hungry, it had been quite a morning for him. 

“No, no more brownies until we get you back to normal,” Chan shook his head firmly as he tried to figure what to do next. They weren’t able to continue on with Jisung being six, sure they were Stray  _ Kids,  _ but everyone would freak out if they saw a six year old on stage in place of Jisung. 

Jisung was wary at first, but he got more comfortable, knowing that no one was there to harm him. He walked around, exploring the room. 

“So, that was a dead end. I didn’t really expect to find an answer, but still,” Chan whispered to Minho. 

“No, there must be a bigger reason why. Jisung could have turned into a cat, a dog, why a younger version of himself?” 

Chan nodded, he really should have had  _ the talk  _ with Jisung. He was sure that this whole thing was tied into what was happening to Jisung lately. Minho and Chan hoped that Felix and the boys would have better luck on figuring out what happened as they watched Jisung explore his own room. 

Meanwhile, the kitchen was in chaos. 

“I found it!” Felix exclaimed proudly, holding up what appeared to be the chocolate chip bag from last night. Jeongin, Changbin, and Felix gathered around the table, staring at the cause of it all. 

“Felix, I can’t believe you used this without reading the expiration date,” Changbin said, “good thing only Jisung ate them.” 

Changbin rubbed his arm as Felix swatted him, “Don’t say that! Nobody knew that Ji would turn into a child.” 

Looking closer at the crumpled bag, it appeared normal enough, but upon further inspection, there was about a paragraph of fine print. 

‘Need a little something extra to add to those delicious baked goods of yours? No worries, we got you covered! These extra gooey, magically delicious chocolate chips will grant you what you need but not necessarily what you expect. Either way, it’ll give your guests something to talk about for years!’ 

Jeongin turned over the bag and there was a list of disclaimers with a phone number and an address to the production company. 

“Changbin hyung look, we can call the number. Maybe they can help us.” 

Changbin called the number, putting the phone on speaker for the others to hear. The phone rang for what seemed like a minute before redirecting to an answering machine. 

A cheery voice could be heard as if reading from a script, “You have reached Loki Sweets & Treats, we appreciate your call, please know that you are very important, but we are not responsible for any potential side effects of using our products. Should have read the fine print, bye!” 

“Well, we’re back to square one,” Felix sighed as he sat down on one of the kitchen chairs. 

Changbin patted Felix’s back in comfort, “It’s alright Lix, I’m sure it’s one of those things with a time limit.”  _ Only Jisung would be lucky enough to get cursed from eating expired magical brownies,  _ Changbin thought. 

“But what are we going to do in the meantime? Jisungie isn’t exactly capable of taking care of himself, and we have a schedule coming up.” Felix glanced at Changbin and Jeongin, hoping that the other boys were able to get something out of Jisung. 

“We’re back!” Hyunjin yelled loudly, his hands were full with shopping bags. Seungmin trailed in behind him, looking slightly more worn out than when he left. 

“I wasn’t sure how many outfits Jisung would need, and I wasn’t sure what food he could eat,” Hyunjin rambled on as he pulled more stuff out of the bags, “Oh, I also bought shoes, y’know, just in case we needed to walk him.”

“Jinnie, Jisung isn’t Kkami, we don’t need to walk him.” Changbin said as he held up a pair of shoes.

“Don’t look at me with those eyes hyung, I’m an only child. How would I know how to take care of children?” Hyunjin shrugged at Changbin’s judging eyes. He had actually enjoyed going shopping for little Jisung, it reminded him of the excitement of getting Kkami.

Hearing the ruckus, Minho, Chan, and Jisung came out of the room. Jisung watched as Minho and Chan joined the others. Trying to guess who was who based on the description Chan gave him earlier with the pictures Minho supplied. He took the clothes handed to him, it was a little sailor outfit. 

“What? Imagine all the blackmail we can collect of him once he gets back to normal.” Hyunjin couldn’t help but want to tease older Jisung a little, knowing how embarrassed he could get once he saw the pictures. Jisung, with his new clothes in hand, went to change in his room. While waiting for little Jisung to finish, the rest of the boys began to discuss the current situation. Felix broke the bad news to them, while the cause of Jisung’s whole situation was due to the brownies, there wasn’t much of a lead to follow. 

“I’m sure he’ll turn back to normal,” Seungmin paused, “it’s how these things work, right?” Seungmin knitted his brows in thought. If what Felix has told them is true, then this is a roundabout way to give what Jisung needs most right now. 

“I think we should just take turns babysitting Jisung, all of us trying to come at him might scare him too much.” 

The rest of the boys agreed to Seungmin’s suggestion, choosing who would be with Jisung first.

“Changbin and I will take Jisungie first, maybe working on some music might help him.” Changbin agreed with Chan, Jisung had always been in love with music, it would be fun to get a fresh perspective from a younger Jisung. Felix decided to partner up with Jeongin, while Hyunjin and Seungmin stayed as a couple. Minho insisted that he could handle Jisung without any help. As the boys finished discussing their course of action, Jisung had finished changing into his new clothes. Jisung walked out quietly, feeling slightly shy about everyone’s attention on him. He made his way towards Chan and Minho, the two boys who he was most comfortable with. Minho looked down at Jisung, although the boy was usually a couple of inches shorter than him, it was nice to have easy access to head pats. 

“Good to know that you still look this fond no matter what age he’s at,” Chan laughed as he observed Minho. 

“I literally don’t know what you’re talking about, he’s the one who came over here,” Minho said defensively. Chan laughed, deciding to not tease Minho anymore. Jisung looked up at Minho, “It’s cause I like you, hyung.” Minho’s ears, which were already pink from Chan’s teasing, turned bright red. 

“Sungie, has anyone told you that being too honest is not always a good thing?” Minho couldn’t look at Jisung’s eyes, he wasn’t used to such an innocent and open look. Jisung couldn’t understand why this hyung was avoiding him, but he wanted to be clear that even though they just met, Jisung quite liked Minho. 

“No,” Jisung pouted, holding Minho’s hand, “I like you, hyung. You don’t have to worry!” Jisung held onto Minho’s hand, his eyes not wavering as he looked at Minho. Minho wanted to combust under how adamant Jisung was. Older Jisung was cute, but this Jisung was so adorably honest that Minho couldn’t help but want to tackle him with hugs and kisses. 

Minho cleared his throat, trying to collect his hand back, “I got it, Sungie, can you let me go?” 

Jisung shook his head, “No, not until you say it back.” 

“Wow, little Sungie is aggressive,” Seungmin laughed, looking at Minho, “I bet you wish he was like this usually, don’t you hyung?” 

Minho glared at Seungmin, “No I don’t.” Minho, in fact, did want Jisung to be more honest about their affection towards each other, but he would have to end everyone in this room if he admitted that. 

Chan picked up Jisung, “Alright, kiddo. Minho hyung likes you, alot so don’t bully him too much.” Minho shot a grateful look towards Chan. 

“As a matter of fact,” Changbin added, “We all like you a lot so we're going to spend some wholesome quality time with you.” 

Jisung, who was currently draped over Chan’s shoulder, perked his head up. Jisung couldn’t help but shake his little fists in excitement. Jisung didn’t have many friends growing up, and now he had seven. Changbin went over to ruffle his hair, enjoying the fact that he could do this as much as he wanted now. Despite being the youngest of the original trio with Chan, Jisung had always insisted on not being treated as such. Changbin wasn’t able to show his affection as a hyung the same way he did towards the others. Chan and Changbin decided to head to the studio, hoping to get some work done while taking care of Jisung. 

“So, do you like music?” Changbin asked Jisung, helping him put on his new shoes. 

Jisung nodded excitedly, “I do! I want to be a rapper when I grow up!” Chan and Changbin shared a smile as the trio headed to the car, listening to Jisung share his aspirations, wanting to tell him that he would be able to do that and more. But his hyungs had just let him talk, encouraging him to say everything he wanted to share. When they had finally reached the studio, Jisung’s cheeks hurted from smiling the whole way there. 


	4. Chapter 4

“So, this is our studio,” Changbin motioned to Jisung, pushing out a chair for him to sit. Jisung sat on the chair, excitedly looking around. He had never been inside an actual recording studio before. Maybe his hyungs would let him record something if he asked them nicely. Changbin couldn’t help but chuckle at how sparkly-eyed Jisung had gotten. He was usually quite serious when music was involved, despite how young they all were, they were professionals by now. Chan ruffled Jisung’s hair affectionately, causing his bangs to cover his eyes. 

“Hyung! You messed up my hair,” Jisung pouted, sweeping his bangs out of his eyes. 

“I’m pretty sure your bowl cut will snap back into place Jisungie.” Chan laughed, his eyes crinkling with affection. Changbin laughed along with Chan while Jisung pouted about being teased. It was entertaining to see Jisung being on the teasing end for once. He always had the last laugh when it came to their usual banter. 

Jisung wondered what his older self did to get such caring older brothers. He had barely managed to make one close friend, let alone seven at his age now. Jisung couldn’t help but frown at the thought. Maybe they were only nice to him because of how young he was, maybe he was really unlikeable when he got older. Jisung started to feel his eyes sting. Chan noticed Jisung’s sudden shift in mood, the boy was now quiet and withdrawn. 

“Jisung, what’s wrong?” Chan knelt down next to him, lifting his face up. Jisung refused to make eye contact, looking towards the wall next to Chan. 

“Hyung, do you both still like me when I get older?,” Jisung paused, letting out a small sigh, “Are we friends?” 

Chan and Changbin were both taken aback by Jisung’s question. The simple answer would be yes, but they were all more than that after almost 3 years together. Changbin felt conflicted, he wasn’t always the most openly affectionate towards his younger friend, but he loved Jisung in his own way. 

“We’re more than friends, you’re like a little brother to me. Stray Kids have become my second family,” Chan gave Jisung’s small hand a squeeze, “and it’s not complete without you, Jisungie.” Jisung felt the knot inside his heart loosen after hearing Chan’s words. Changbin hesitated before coming close to Jisung, “Ji, I may not always show it but,” Changbin started to tear up, “I always worry about you the most.” This was why he never wanted to talk about his feelings towards Jisung, or even initiate anything beyond teasing. He couldn’t help but feel overwhelmed by how much he cared about his little brother. For the most part it was implied in his actions, and he knew how much he meant to Jisung as well. Chan and Changbin hadn’t realized how sensitive Jisung was since he naturally assumed the role of comedian with the group. Always the mood-maker, always there to make everyone laugh. Chan had known to an extent how Jisung grew up, but Jisung always played it off nonchalantly. 

“Do you not have someone close to you, Jisung?” Chan asked cautiously. Jisung shook his head softly. 

“Everyone thinks I’m too much.” Changbin wanted to go fight all the six year olds that have ever made Jisung feel that way. 

“No, you listen here,” Changbin turned Jisung towards him, “you just have way too much personality for them to handle. It is not your fault for being the way you are.” 

Chan nodded, adding, “Exactly, you’re exactly the right amount of too much for us. Fun fact -- It was a requirement for forming this group.” Jisung couldn’t help but giggle, he was glad to know that he would have his own little family in the future. 

“Alright, since you’re feeling better,” Changbin stood up, heading towards the recording booth, “How about you see how cool your hyung is.” Jisung nodded excitedly, listening to Changbin record his parts. Chan talked throughout the whole recording, explaining to Jisung how things worked. Jisung was surprisingly a capricious listener, making inputs on what he thought sounded better. It almost felt like they were 3RACHA again. Chan and Changbin shared a look, both smiling at Jisung with his headphones in, vibing to music without a care in the world. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello!   
> This was an extremely short chapter after such a long break, but I will have the next chapter soon. Thank you so much for all the support! 
> 
> I hope everyone had a great holiday :)


End file.
